


Scars

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius likes Remus' scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://finnystix.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://finnystix.livejournal.com/)**finnystix**.

Sirius likes Remus' scars. He's always been curious about them, since the day they met, and when Remus finally told him (only him, at first) that he was a werewolf, Sirius only nodded and understood. Now, he thinks, he will see all of them, down to the tiniest nick. Remus lies naked before him, curled in on himself, awkward and lanky. The flat is quiet and dark and when he kneels on the bed, Remus recoils even further.

"Moony," he says, and touches a shin, and Remus turns to face him. And then, like a flash of lightning, Remus kisses him. He trails his tongue down Remus' belly, and feels the bumps and dips and revels in each one before finally sucking him off. Remus scratches at his back and just as Remus comes in his mouth, he thinks, _now we have something in common_.


End file.
